Flying Lessons, Rosalie and Mowing the Lawn
by JanetL
Summary: The time is drawing near for Bella's change and there are plans to be made, details to take care of to be able to disappear without a trace. AU no Nessie  EV/BH M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another little addition to my series of lemony AU stories of Bella and Edward preparing for her change. You don't have to read the others to enjoy this one, but if you want to, I have them listed in order on my profile**.

Flying lessons tomorrow… an entire morning away from her.

September first was only a two short months away and there were so many preparations to cram in. We picked the date for her conversion with care, far enough away from our anniversary that it wouldn't stain the event, yet before her birthday so she would forever stay in her teens.

Slow as I always seem to be regarding her thoughts and feelings, it never occurred to me that it would be stressful to join me and learn to fly. Beyond her joking and asking if it was possible for a plane to trip, she had outwardly acted as if it wouldn't be a problem. The only excuse I could muster as to why I didn't catch any real anxiety sooner was my delight in spending the time with her. But I should have been more sensitive, more considerate as we began our plans to lay the groundwork to fake both of our deaths.

Our entire family agreed that crashing a plane into the ocean was the best course to go with. The lack of actual bodies would raise few questions. We would wait as long as we could, but the most Alice could see was two years… two years of phone calls and emails and excuses before one parent or another turned up at our door. But we needed to do as much as we could now, just in case.

Some details were easily enough done. We already paid our tuition and bought our books. We would simply withdraw before the term began due to me breaking my pelvis falling off our roof cleaning the gutters, an injury serious enough to warrant a sabbatical from school. Carlisle would add the paperwork at the hospital to cover our tracks; she would skip the semester as well to help care for me in my convalescence. Only someone looking very carefully would know something was wrong.

Other details were more emotionally involved. It took her by surprise that her voice would be different, but she readily made the tapes she would use, once immortal, to relearn the sound of her human voice. I watched her carefully composed face as we spoke conversationally in front of the microphone. It was too plain… too smooth. Nevertheless, when I would try to talk to her about it, she would laugh it off and tease me about being paranoid. I had been wrong often enough in regards to feelings that I didn't push the point, but in the back of my mind, I knew she was hiding something.

Then there were our plans for tomorrow. We had just come back from Forks from her last face to face visit with her father and sat down on the couch to begin to check out flight instructors. I hated thinking that trip to say goodbye to her father was another loose end, but that was what it was. With Charlie officially dating Sue Clearwater, a council meeting was scheduled and Bella pled her case to the wolves. Jacob sat holding Leah's hand, and it was she and Emily Uley that convinced the others to agree to a new treaty. It would be a long time before we returned to the pacific northwest, but it was nice to know that someday we could came back to our favorite home.

With my arm around her shoulder and laptop on the coffee table, we perused the ads for a private instructor that could meet our needs, someone willing to give lessons at oddly scheduled times. As the days of the summer months in the north were quite long and often sunny, it would be impossible to attend a regular class, but I wasn't too worried about it. A generous bonus should take care of any availability problems.

As we scanned the screen, I could feel the tension in her body. I began rubbing the small of her back, trying to relax her, oblivious to the reason behind her stress.

"It'll be easy… honest"

"For you maybe." She muttered.

"You'll do fine." I said trying to ease her fears. "I'll tutor you… and I promise to be on my best behavior… though that might require you to wear a burkha, or perhaps we could fashion a tarp of some sort, with holes cut out so you can see the books."

I expected her to giggle, but I heard her sniffle, watched as the back of her hand came up and rubbed her eye.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She whispered

I looked down at her face, watched while her eyes averted mine and a silent teardrop rolled down her cheek. I reached up and turned the screen off and pulled her onto my lap.

"Tell me." I pleaded

"I can't do it. I can't take flying lesson."

She buried her face in my chest. This had nothing to do with her upcoming change, it was about the sorrow she knew her death would inflict on Renee and Charlie. I held her tight wishing that there was some magic in the world that could keep her parents in her life, to keep this pain from touching her heart.

"If there was any other way…" Try as I did, I could keep the agony out of my voice.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want you to feel bad about this."

"Please... don't worry about me."

"It's the best option available," She cleared her throat and spoke calmly, trying to pretend she was alright, "and I appreciate the effort the entire family is putting out for me to have a little extra time with my parents."

She looked down at her hands. I could feel the heavy burden of concern she forever carried for everyone but herself pulling her pulling her back into tears, tearing the brave mask from her face.

"I just don't think I can do it Edward. I don't know if I can sit there, in front of a stranger, knowing why I am there and keep it together." She looked back up at me, taking in the anguish on my face that I could not hide and continued. "I'm so sorry that I am doing this to you."

She spoke the words as if she were confessing to a horrible crime. I rocked her in my arms, stroking her face with my hand, desperate to make her feel better.

"I can go alone." I reminded her. "You can stay here… maybe go see Alice."

"Would you mind?"

I wanted to push away the sadness… see a smile return to her heart, if only for a few moments.

"Hmm..." I smiled thoughtfully, teasing her. "Get away from my nagging wife for a few hours…? Why would I mind?"

Sniffling, she cocked her head head to the side and pressed her lips together, stifling a snicker.

"Gee, I didn't think about that." she retorted. "...an entire day with out you getting underfoot. What could be better?"

"I might be late getting back." I contemplated, looking up at the ceiling grinning. "Who knows what pretty girls are hanging out at the airport?"

"Take all the time you want Mr. Cullen." She giggled, the light returning to her tear filled eyes. "Its a couple hours to the nearest male strip club. I could be awhile myself."

We both sighed with relief.

I pulled her arms away from my neck and kissed her wedding band, a plan beginning to form. "I didn't realize you were so lacking visual stimulation Mrs. Cullen."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Don't move…" Edward whispered seductively sitting me back down on the couch and walked over to the stereo where his Ipod was docked. He stood there for a few moments, and then chuckled low.

"What…?"

"Shh…"

Suddenly he was standing right in front of me on top of the coffee table, our laptop between his feet. He ran his hand through his tangle of bronze hair as the harmonica intro began.

_Pink, it's my new obsession, yeah_

He looked down at me and smiled

_Pink, it's not even a question_

He began at the top button of his shirt, his hips rocking from side to side to the music.

_Pink, on the lips of your lover_

Still moving, he crouched low on the table and brushed his lips against mine

_'__Cause pink is the love you discover_

Recognition of what he was doing finally dawned on me and I burst out laughing.

He looked down at me as if I had offended him, but his eyes twinkled and the corners of his mouth twitched.

I clamped my hand over my mouth, but I watched eagerly as Aerosmith continued on and his long lean body moved in front of me. The sorrow of just a few moments ago vanished and I gawked at him on his impromptu stage, my hand falling away from my open mouth as slowly... one button after another of his shirt opened forming an arrow with his bare chest that drew my eyes straight to the crotch of his pants.

_Pink, it was love at first sight_

_And pink, when I turn out the light_

The heat I already felt inside me surged when he got to his cuffs and my mouth started to water. Odd I thought, it seemed the sexiest part of his dance. Maybe because I knew what was coming next. He pulled off his shirt, fully exposing the muscles of his broad chest, his flat stomach. I could sit there no more. I stood up reaching out with my hands to his belt buckle, but he took them up in his own and stepped back down on to the floor, kissing them before he pulled them behind my back, imprisoning them in his own.

_Pink, gets me high as a kite_

"I don't think they let the customers do that at the strip club." he breathed low and throaty into my ear.

Still swaying back and forth, he continued to restrain me with one hand as he pulled my tank top from my shorts with the other, his lips moving lower and lower, kissing a trail to the hem. He released me only long enough to remove my shirt, lifting my arms over my head, holding them there as he danced against my trembling form. With nothing available to touch him with but my mouth, I licked his bare shoulder, and he jumped, my shirt escaping from his grasp above me and rolling down my back on to the floor.

MY eyes widened and I sucked in a sharp breath surprised that I was instantly back on the couch pinned down by his long hard body.

"I don't think… they allow… this either." I panted trying to compose myself while he rocked his hips against the outside of my shorts, his fingers crawling up the cup of my bra, moving higher to the strap and sliding it down my shoulder."

"I won't tell if you won't." he murmured

He rolled up to a seated position and pulled me on top of him. With my legs straddled across his lap, I slipped my elbow out of the restricting strap that hung across my upper arm. No longer willing to prevent me from touching him, Edward's head fell back against the back of the couch with a throaty growl as my mouth bore down on him, the nails of my newly liberated hands digging into his hair. I barely heard the song end as I felt his cool fingers on my back, felt the tension and restraint in his hands as he carefully undid the hooks. I wretched myself away from his bare chest a couple inches, just far enough to yank the white cotton and lace out from between us. It hung loosely off my elbow as he bent me over his hand, his lips moving to my burning neck and chest, his nose trailing down between my breasts before turning, allowing his tongue to sample my erect nipple.

"Definitely my favorite color…" he murmured to himself tasting me.

My heart stuttered to a stop, then kicked into overdrive as Edward dropped us off the couch and on to his knees, knocking the laptop to the floor and laid me down on the wide boxy coffee table. His fingers slipped underneath my backside, catching both my panties and shorts in one smooth move, sliding them past my knees and lifting one of the legs I had braced against the couch, pulling it free. He placed the back of my ankle against his shoulder and my leg shook, his tongue sopping up the dew forming on the inside of my overheated thigh. I lifted my other foot off the ground, kicking my shorts away as he reached underneath me, pushing the table forward before taking my backside in his hands. Ignoring my panties stuck to my damp knee, my calf joined its mate on the other side of his shoulder, trailing down his back.

My hands gripped the table and my head hung off edge. He lifted my engorged womb to his mouth, moaning with desire as he pillaged the now wet folds. The muscles in my legs strained to force his tongue further in, pressing my aching clit against mouth desperate for relief.

"Please…" I begged incoherently to who I don't know. "Please… God…"

The blood pumped in my arteries, harder, louder, demanding oxygen from my overworked lungs as he pleasured me. My straining knuckles held me to the wood as if I was clinging from to the precipice of a cliff, the sweat from my back pasting me to the table, pulling at my skin. Edward's tongue began to move faster and faster, soon just vibrating off the opening of my throbbing loins. I gasped uncontrollably, the heat intensifying until its energy boiled out to my fingertips as my toes curled, my orgasm taking me.

I could hear his satisfied moan over the pounding in my ears, over the sound of me crying out his name as he lapped up the juices pulsating from my core. His fingers abandoned me to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly. Warm lips began to move back up my clammy stomach, his hands pulling me on to my knees and I ignored the slight pain of the wood fighting to keep my wet back suctioned to it.

"Make me come again." I demanded at his ear, tugging at the lobe with my teeth. "…or I'm gonna tell the management."

His pants fell to the bend in his knees as I reached into his underwear and took him into my hand. I began to get to my feet dragging him with me by his erection, before pushing him back on to the couch. I shook my arm out of the bra I never fully removed and threw it on top of his head, stepped out of the half of my panties still hanging around my ankle and climbed back on top of him.

Legs trapped between my thighs, I rubbed myself against his hard shaft taunting him, working myself up for round two. My bra began to fall down over his face and he leaned back to inhale it.

I would not allow my prize to be hidden. My mouth descended on the offensive object, grabbing the fabric with my teeth and flung it away, the same teeth that now tugged at his stone lip. I could still taste me on his lips, the saltiness of my juices mixed with his delicious sweetness making me shudder from the memory where those lips had just been. I continued to grind against the front of him and Edward's hips drove up underneath me matching my rhythm, his lips parted against mine and his tongue emerged. Like a crazed addict in front of a bowl of coke, I sucked him into me, my hands crushing me to his face, holding tighter than I had to the table.

Edward could take no more. His snarl reverberated down my throat and he threw us sideways, thrusting himself into me the moment my back hit the couch. His face looked more animal than man as he moved with an intensity that was a shocking but wonderful surprise. I flushed and tingled as I felt his fight, saw the struggle in his eyes to maintain the control that he always so carefully held. We certainly loved each other, but this was not making love. It was pure lust that was driving both of us. He was almost outside himself as he pulled his face from mine, lifting himself higher and I could feel his hard shaft smacking against the top of my cervix as I clung to him with my legs, rocking my pelvis up to meet him. I didn't have to beg for him to push harder as he gripped the arm of the couch and its back with his fists, growling and snarling, my entire body trembling with insane gratification.

"Edward!" I cried out, the heat coursing up my chest and into my face . "It's so good…"

It wasn't fear that ignited my orgasm. It was the tiny glimpse of the true force of his power and of his nature, and his ability to rein that power in. I screamed wildly in ecstasy, my limbs clinging to him as he roared, his body rigid and trembling as he joined me, collapsing on top of me as his handholds gave way, the wood frame splintering under his fingers.

He pulled out of me and rolled on to the floor, dragging my limp body off the destroyed couch and on to his chest. We laid there between the furniture gasping for air. I pressed my lips to his neck and he flinch, the part of him that was just inside me jerking, still not yet fully calmed down.

It was a full minute before I had the energy to look up at his face, severe with anger and shame. His eyes caught mine and softened.

"I must be indestructible…" He muttered.

"It's okay Edward." I crawled up higher and rubbed my cheek against his. "It's okay."

"I know…" he sighed and kissed my forehead and tightening his arms around me.

I don't know how long we lay there, Edward stroking my hair, listening to my heart quiet.

"So, wanna to go couch shopping tonight?" I said, finally breaking our silence.

His low growl shook me from underneath.

"You are such a bad, bad girl."

"Maybe you can spank me later." I suggested.

"Don't think I won't take you up on that."

"Maybe I'm hoping you will."


	2. Chapter 2

We brought the new couch home in the back of her truck that night.

We didn't talk about flight lessons the rest of the week. I did my class work… well, I turned on my computer and logged in the appropriate amount of required hours… in bed while she slept. Certification came in two parts, and luckily, I found something that would allow me to do the required thirty hours of class time on line. But there was nothing I could do about the other forty in the air with an instructor.

The week passed and June turned into July, bringing with it a heat wave that gripped the entire northeast. Stubborn as ever, she wouldn't let me get an air conditioner when I suggested it early last month and now she was suffering for her stinginess.

Dutiful husband that I am, I spent the last few afternoons in bed with her doing all I could to ease her discomfort, putting as much of my skin as I could against hers.

"I should get out of bed and let you suffer" I teased as she laid sprawled across my bare chest. "Teach you a good lesson on why it doesn't pay to be cheap."

She looked up at me with her bottom lip hanging out and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a tough row to hoe," I sighed dramatically as her lips began to survey the edge of my jaw, "but I guess I'll just have to endure it."

Today would be the worst of it. A front would deliver a cool down along with an overcast morning suitable for flying. However, not a cloud was to be found today, the temperature peaking out at ninety-nine degrees. Even in the shade of our house nestled deep in the New Hampshire woods there was no place to escape the warmth, and the new fan she did concede to buy sitting in our bedroom window did little to evaporate the perspiration that darkened her hair slightly and flushed her pale skin.

To make matters worse, her naked flesh pressed up so close, her lips crawling all over me, I couldn't help but make love with her this morning, igniting her internal blast furnace. Unfortunately, today's record setting temperatures also meant that I was as warm as her and there was little my body could accomplish by way of cooling her down afterward. Feeling guilty, I did the best that I could to not continue down that path, but as usual she had made it so mind numbingly hard.

"Would you please take off to the mall or the grocery store and get cooled off for an hour or two."

She pulled impossibly closer to me. "We'll head out again together once it gets dark."

"It'll be nine o'clock by then."

"That's okay." She shrugged unconcerned.

"I'll go hunt while you're gone." I suggested with little real hope.

"You said you were going tonight while I sleep. Besides, you're gonna be gone all morning tomorrow."

I could do nothing but growl at her. Rather than take my threat seriously, she giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I don't need air conditioning, I have you and I can plug you in any time I want."

She could be so exasperating.

"That would not cool you down."

"Never said it would."

She napped briefly for an hour or so then after lunch, dragging me back to our bed and curled up beside me. We spent most of the afternoon there in lying there listening to music, our blanket and sheet crumpled at its foot, parting from each others touch for only the essentials. I don't think she would have bothered with supper if I had not slipped out of our room and into the kitchen to cook her something when she excused herself to the bathroom.

She walked in to join me wearing nothing but another of my shirts she had yet again pilfered from the laundry. I gazed frustrated and appreciative at the unbuttoned garment parting open as her hands pulled her dark sticky hair back into a ponytail.

"It's too hot to eat." She complained, rolling the sleeves up as she made her way past the kitchen table to the ice box to get a drink, eying the couple of slices of watermelon I had waiting there for her.

My attitude on modesty had evolved since we got married. I stood in front of the stove int my underwear, flipping a grilled ham and cheese sandwich as she filled a glass with ice and water, placing it against her fevered cheek.

"I may be able to live on love, but you need to eat." I scolded playfully, sitting another glass on the table before getting the pickles from the frig.

I heard her toying with her drink and it should have come as no surprise as she walked up behind me, and ran a partially melted cube down my back. It did not do to me what it would have to a human, but I jumped all the same, taken off guard by the unexpected coldness of the prank.

She howled with amusement as I crushed the pickle jar in my hand, spilling its contents on me and the floor and flooding the air with the smell of vinegar.

"Sorry about that." She choked out still laughing, grabbing the paper towels.

"You mean, 'sorry we have a mess to clean up.' "

"Yeah, that's about right." She snickered.

The floor was picked up, but there was only limited success with the pickle smell. I slid the sandwich off the griddle and on to a plate before sneaking out the now nasty garbage, amused by my nearly naked self outside. I came back in and the smell was a bit better however even with the windows open, the air didn't clear nearly as fast as I expected it to.

I poured her a glass of chocolate milk, waiting patiently for my payback. Whether she liked it or not, she needed something to eat. I sat quietly beside her satisfied, watching as the watermelon and sandwich… sans pickles disappeared quickly.

"You know how much I hate to admit this, but once I got started, I was kinda hungry. Thank you Edward."

"Would you like anything else?" I asked as she drained the last of her milk.

"No, I'm stuff." She leaned in toward me kissing me and sniffed. "Hmm…."

"What?"

She licked my shoulder and snicker. "You smell like pickled vampire."

"Really?" I grinned ready to deliver my revenge. "Then I guess it's time for a shower."

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Toting her off to the bathroom, she kicked and squealed as I stepped in to the tub and doused us both with cold water, soaking my shorts and the stolen shirt in the process.

We played in the cool water of the tub, washing each other and splashing about. I would have been more than happy to make love to her again, but we had spent so much of the last few days doing just that and I didn't want to push her body too far. As her hand reached down to touch me, I pulled her fingers to my lips.

"Maybe later…" I whispered kissing her wedding band. "You don't want to get chafed down there."

"Chafed." She snorted, trying to pull her hand from mine. "I'll take my chances."

"But I won't." I informed her taking up her other hand in case it got ideas as well "How would we survive if we put you out of commission for a week with a rash?"

She gave in reluctantly, reaching back behind herself and shutting off the water. I handed her a towel glad for once that my temperature had dropped significantly from our cool shower. She declined the blow dryer and after a thorough brushing joined me back in the bedroom to let the fan finish it off.

I was lying down on the bed trying to watch TV, but I couldn't keep my mind on it. There she stood in front of the open window so close I could easily touch her, a tiny patch of late evening sun forcing its way past the trees through the window silhouetting her soft curves. She leaned her head to the side, pulling her hair through her fingers. The light illuminated the strands, making it glow with a red tint as the warm breeze billowed out her delicious scent toward my eagerly waiting nose. I stared riveted by the sight and inhaled deeply, trying to absorb every molecule, sighing with happiness.

"How thoughtless of me." She said, turning to look at me horrified and stepped away from the window.

My brow wrinkled, confused.

"I must be stinking up the whole room doing that."

I reached out, my fingers trailing down the center of her body, then curled my arm around her waist and pulled her back onto our bed, fanning her hair out on the pillow.

"Not one inch of this place is devoid of you scent." I whispered, kissing her moist lips as my hand stroked her blushing cheek as if I had some magical power to draw the blood to my fingertips.

"It's in the furniture, the walls, the floor." I continued smiling blissfully, drawing my nose across her shoulder "It clings to my body and lingers on my tongue. It's in my every thought. I could be a hundred miles from you and would be unable to avoid it."

"That must make things difficult for you… when you hunt."

I picked up her hand, running my nose to her elbow, and drew in again.

"Believe me, I'm happily used to it." and then I could not help but chuckle. "On the other hand, the family gets quite annoyed by it sometimes, sniffing out tangy elk or deer as I blow past them covered in your mouth watering aroma."

"I'll have to apologize to them."

"I'll let them know." I said shaking my head on the verge of laughing out loud.

We fell back into a companionable silence, lost in our own thoughts. I made mention once of heading out, but she declined, claiming she was more than comfortable. It had been well over two hours since we had left the shower. There were so many things to worry about… and I should be worrying… thinking … planning. But as I listen to the cadence of her resting heart while her fingers gently pulled through my tangled hair, I could feel nothing but her love for me; think of nothing else but the fact that I was the luckiest man alive.

…almost nothing else.

Having spent so much of the day in such direct contact with her, it was only a matter of time before I found myself in this condition. My body lay gingerly between her slightly bent knees, low enough that _it_ would not come in contact with her. It was a secure spot, the easiest way to hide my growing problem. Head resting gently on her chest listening to her heart, my eyes gazed forlorn at the little pink nipple directly in front of my nose.

It was almost dark now, the temperature falling off somewhat do to the retreating sun. I could feel the slightly cooler breeze from the fan on my back. I should have rolled us over, allowed her to enjoy it; however embarrassment kept me where I was.

Her fingers slumped in my hair and she yawned. I listened to her steady heart expecting it to slow, waited for her breaths to grow shallow, a clearer sign than closed eyes to indicate she had fallen to sleep. And then I could move. I hoped that she would drift off soon. It bothered me that she never seemed to get enough sleep.

"Tell me something…"

I groaned internally. I was wrong, she wasn't falling asleep.

"What would you like to know?"

"Something you have not already told me… that you don't remember about being human."

There was no fear or anxiety behind the query. Her tone was merely curious.

"Something intellectual or physical?"

"Physical."

I paused for a moment thinking hard… something that I truly had no memory of.

"I can't remember being itchy."

I listen as her giggles faded off into silence, waiting for a response. I did the best I could, but failure was inevitable, I had to ask.

"Why did you want to know that?"

It was a tough decision to make, to lift my head up and out of the reach of her hand to look into her eyes.

"Well… I wanted to be able to describe it too you… while I still could." Her voice turned sour and she grimaced "…and this is what you choose. How in the heck does a person describe itchy?"

I returned my cheek to her heart smiling. "You can tell me later when you figure it out."

I laid my face back on to her chest pleased when her fingers made their way back into my hair.

"Is it later yet?"

I groaned again, this time in frustration.

"It's not like I can't feel your erection.

"You're no where near it." I growled. Believe me, I would have notice any part of her rubbing up against me.

"I was bluffing." she snickered. "But now that my suspicions have been confirmed…"

She lifted her feet off the bed and wrapped them around my waist. Her body wiggled and squirmed, trying to scoot her self lower.

"Don't… Stop…" I mumbled halfheartedly.

I may have been holding her back with my hands, but I was in full surrender. My face pulled from her chest only to turn and allow my nose to trace a path in the valley between her breasts. I shifted to the left, my tongue enthusiastic for the feast it so anxious awaited all evening.

"If this your way of restraining me..." she sighed, her back arching, pushing her nipple to my lips, "...feel free to do your worst?"

"Be nice or I will." I lied.

"Sure." She mocked confidently, pulling her hands free from my defeated grip.

She pushed against my shoulder and I rolled on to my back, my erection springing up like a jack-in-box at the end of Pop Goes the Weasel.

"Hmm… we have been hiding something haven't we?"

She didn't climb on top of me as I expected. I felt a certain amount of self consciousness as she instead propped her self up on her elbow and began to examine me. It wasn't like she had never seen me naked before, yet it felt uncomfortable, but oddly exciting to have her eyes on me. Those eyes that followed her nails raking themselves over my tightening stomach, reaching lower and becoming softer, gently caressing my testicles. I jerked under her touch, a small amount of seminal fluid squirting out of the head.

"I'm surprised you didn't poke a hole in the mattress with this." She snickered

"You won," I muttered. "No need to rub it in."

"On the contrary, I believe you definitely need it rubbed in."

She scooted herself almost perpendicular to me on top of our bed laying her warm cheek on my stomach inches away from my erection, blowing a steady even stream of moist hot air across it. Knees bent at the edge of the bed, her legs crossed at the ankles and swung slightly, perfectly relaxed as if she were enjoying a good book. One finger glided slowly up my phallus and upon reaching the top, rubbed itself in the fluid she had already conjured to the surface and encourage more to follow suit.

"Yes… definitely…" she murmured more to her herself than me.

My hand went to touch hers and she batted it away.

"This is mine; you can have it back when I'm done with it." She reprimanded, not bothering to turn her head to look at me.

I could feel a smile pull at the corner of her mouth against my skin and without further ado, her fingers returned to me, wrapped solidly around me and began to stroke.

I exhaled loudly and closed my eyes tight trying to make sense of the world around me, but it was nearly impossible to think straight.

"Shh… relax…" she said calmly, turning her face and pressing her lips against my flesh as her hand continued to move.

I knew what she was planning. Sure, she had touched me before… frequently, in fact. However this was different. Being permanently seventeen, I was not unfamiliar with this particular act, but it had never been an obsession of mine the way it was for some in my peers. And once we had consummated our marriage, my cool hand really didn't do much for me anymore.

She had moved in a steady rhythm for a few seconds, then change tact, rolling her palm up over the head.

I jumped again, she giggled in response.

Yes, definitely different, this borrowed touch. It was like being tickled…something that you couldn't do to yourself. Maybe this was similar to being itchy, I thought abstractly, flinching again under her touch. Coherent thought evaded my mind, overloaded with unexpected sensations. With the few brain cells I had still functioning, I clasped my hands safely behind my head, doing my best to follow her instructions and relax. She played at first, getting the lay of the land… twisting and turning… milking the head, catching me off guard, surprising me over and over again. It could have been five minutes… possibly threes days, I wasn't sure. I twitched and jerked under her delicious torture, bringing me to the edge of my orgasm, then slacking off, drawing out the pleasure.

Eventually she pulled her knees up against my ribcage and got down to business. Bent over me, her teeth tugged at the hair under my navel, the fingers of her free hand fruitlessly digging across my chest. Her respiration increased along with mine as she labored over me. Shifting to get a better grip, her legs drifted lower as she stroked, her tongue slithering up my stomach and chest to the inside of the arm I kept pinned behind me gnawing on the muscle.

Her hair blew out in the breeze of the fan across my face. Heat from the friction of her hand produced sweat that mixed with my own fluids, lubricating the shaft while the pulse points in her fingers drummed in my temples, growing faster and faster as she pumped. I could feel my self crossing the point of no return and my eyes having never opened squeezed tighter.

"Yes…" she cried softly, but jubilant as my body seized and I came.

She continued to milk me as my legs shook and my lungs searched for air, an almost maniacal laugh ringing through her voice. Finally she released me, reaching up and kissing my cheek.

"See…all better now." She said cheerfully, hopping off the bed, practically skipping into the bathroom.

I laid there immobile waiting for my neurons to reconnect. What should I do? Thank her. There was no doubt in my mind that I was not grateful… deliriously grateful. But I didn't know what the proper etiquette was for conveying gratitude to my wife for a hand job.

I listened to the sound of the sink running and cringed. She was washing her hands… cleaning me off her. It shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. I should have gotten out of bed, went to her, but what would I do once I got there? I continued to lay there wrapped up in my self consciousness, still trying to get my breathing under control. I listened to her pee, listened to the sound of the toilet flushing, the faucet running again, heard her brush her teeth and the water shut off.

She returned to the bedroom with a sheepish grin and lay back down beside me.

"That was fun." She said yawning again, pulling the sheet up around us.

"When did you learn to do that?" The words sprung from my mouth without thought.

"Oh, HBO a couple weeks ago." She replied nonchalant "I woke up the last time you were hunting and flip on the TV. Real Sex had a very nice looking middle age lady having a seminar on it."

She looked up at me grinning. "It seemed to go rather well."

"Indeed it did." I chuckled, kissing her forehead.

She yawned a third time and closed her eyes. "By the way, you're welcome." She giggled softly and drifted off to sleep.

**Yeah, I know... bit of a smut fest these first two chapters. I wasn't planning on going down this road, but sometimes a girl has to do what she has to do. I promise a bit more plot next chapter.  
**

**As usual, always happy to hear what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my opportunity to explain why I can't get past my dislike for Rosalie... and my effort to fix it. **

Her dreams had been so pleasant tonight.

She seemed quite amused as she said my name in her sleep, mumbled something about itching and tickling, pulling me tighter at odd moments. I detested that I had to drag my contented ears from the sound of her voice, my body away from her soft warm skin.

I needed to hunt and she knew it, and knew that I was planning to go. If only she would be more concerned about her own nutritional needs. Ever worried about my thirst, I felt certain that she would badger me if I came home tomorrow and my eyes were not gold. And she would be right. It had been over two weeks since I left her and there was no point in being uncomfortable in the cramped confines of a Cessna without the balm of her company to soothe me.

But the dry ache in my throat was nothing compared to the loss of her touch. Unlike her, I made no apologies for my constant want to be at her side, though it often occurred to me that I needed professional help. I was an addict. The fact that my oh so willing drug of choice was always at arm's reach was beside the point. One should not be this obsessed with the object of one's affection.

"Edward…" she sighed, her sleeping lips caressing my shoulder.

This was the reason I never sought a cure for my insanity. She seemed almost as crazy as me. I looked down at her and smiled. Quite the codependent pair we were, I thought, softly kissing her forehead. Never a night went by that my name didn't pass from her unconscious lips.

I used to find her love staggering, bewildering. How could I be that worthy... that deserving? Not anymore. I had evolved. She wanted me… me. The mere notion filled me with a sense of arrogance and pride. She wanted me… as much as I wanted her.

I stared out the bedroom window and exhaled. It was almost 3am and I had I lingered at her side long enough. If I didn't get a move on, I wouldn't get to the airport on time. Well, at least the fan was finally blowing cooler night air into our room. Damn her frugal stubbornness for not letting me buy an air conditioner.

I slid out from underneath her, standing at the side of the bed for one last look, before covering her with the top sheet and forcing my eyes away. Not wanting to waste the time to pull a shirt over my head or stuff my feet in my boots, I threw on the last pair of jeans I wore and flew out the back door already missing her.

A heavy fog that would break in a couple hours covered the ground and the trees buzzed with the sound of insects in the sticky balmy darkness. Fortune shined brightly on me this early morning. I was just a few miles out when I caught the scent of a small heard of whitetail. One would be plenty to take care of my needs and I could get back home. If I was lucky, I could have a few more minutes at her side before I had to leave again.

I was far from the nearest town or campsite, but it was summer and one had to be especially careful, even at this hour. Before I let the harsh scent of the herbivores take me, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander out into the forest, just to be on the safe side, knowing I would hear someone before I smelled them.

_Edward, I'm a mile and a half north east of you._

Rosalie?

I grumbled internally and turned in her direction, listening for the others. Yes, she was alone, a fact that didn't surprise me in the least. Things were moving very quickly now and I knew it was only a matter of time before she sought me out for one final plea.

When my wife decided to spend a year at school, no one was happier than Rosalie. It grated on me as much as it warmed me to her. True, my sister's behavior had improved somewhat after our return from Italy. However once Bella had decided to hold things off for a while, it completely turned around. She sucked up to both of us, especially going out of her way to be friendly to Bella. I didn't know who looked more shocked, Emmett or she the afternoon Rosalie turned up with my brother and offered to help me put a new motor in the old Chevy truck.

I, on the other hand understood fully the change in attitude. She thought she had gotten her way.

My sister wanted her to stay human, believed that it would be a mistake to forfeit her life for me. Hard as it was to admit, it had been one of the few things we were in agreement on… once upon a time.

But Rosalie's newly acquired acceptance of Bella was tainted for me by her lack of forethought. To get the things in life Rosalie wanted so badly, but was denied, meant Bella would have to leave me and marry another, or at least have sex with someone else to have children. I would have accepted it, either horrifying or enraging scenario, if that was what she wanted. It shamed me, the relief I felt that she had no real interest in children, how easy it was for her to choose me. In my mind nineteen was too young to be forced into making that kind of decision.

However it angered me that Rosalie never considered the ramifications of projecting her dreams on to my wife. Not once had she given any thought of the pain I would endure if she left me or the guilt Bella would have of carrying someone else's child if she stayed human. Selfish through and through, she could have cared less about how I would feel about the women I loved more than anything in the world lying down with another man. Maybe I should not have expected any better from my sister. She was what she was. But it hurt me deeply and was hard not to resent her for it.

She said she'd do it herself if she could, but I often wondered… if it were possible, would my sister really destroy Emmett that way, trade him for a child? My brother would kill or die for her. Maybe it was because I was male, but I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that the pull of not of an actual child, but just the opportunity of motherhood could be so strong. Strong enough that you would abandon the man you love… the man that loved you. Could she be that cruel and heartless? I didn't want to think of her that way.

Now that we had set the date for her change, Rosalie and I actively avoided each other. On the rare occasion that we did see her, she would try to be cordial, try not to think about it, but her mind always betrayed her and it did nothing but irritate me.

I could tolerate Rosalie's narcissism before. I didn't want Bella to become what I was, to be a prisoner to the night and her thirst, always on the look out, to give up all the human things I could never provide. I didn't feel that way now. This was none of Rosalie's damn business. The path we chose, we chose together and the sooner my sister got that in her head the better.

"Where are Emmett and the others?" I asked stonily, joining her at the top of the ridge.

_No shirt or shoes? Alice was right about this being a quick trip. _"I wanted to talk to you in private." She replied trying not to take offense to my tone.

"Well I'm here and as you surmised, in a hurry, so cut to the chase."

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing?"

I wanted to vent on her, my pent up anger longing to be released, but as I looked into her perfect earnest face, I tried to be civil. For what ever her self center motives were, she truly believed we were wrong.

"Being together this way is becoming too much for both of us," I began, trying in vain to force her to understand, "the constant denial of not truly being who we are. Though she would never tell me, I know she feels denied and left out. She wants to be completely in my world… in our family Rosalie, to be in her eyes an equal, not someone to be looked after. I am agreeing to this as much for her as for me. I can endure always being careful, watching my every step around her, but she feels it and it hurts her. I don't want to see her unhappy anymore."

"Edward…"

"We love each other Rose." I interrupted before she thought or said something that would make me lose my temper. "There is no other way. We won't live without each other. If I could go into her world, I would. She can only come into mine."

"But…"

"I know what you think." I cut her off. "You let both of us know how wrong you believe we are."

"What she is sacrificing…"

"Don't think for a minute that I am not fully aware of what she is sacrificing for me." I snapped, my anger finally ignited. "I guarantee I've put a hell of a lot more thought in to it than you have."

_You are both throwing away everything I would die to have._

The self-righteousness combine with her envy and jealousy was what sent me over the edge.

"Christ Rosalie, does everything have to be about you?" I snarled. "We don't need your destroyed dream! We want to love what we have, not spend our lives pining away for something that will never be."

She flinched as I said it. Maybe it was cruel, but I wouldn't take it back. I took a deep breath and began again.

"I know the pain of what was taken from you has never left you."

_Of course you do. _She thought snidely.

Until Emmett, her mind dwelt on little else. For years, every moment, every second, every little detail of that fateful night played out over and over, permanently etching itself into her psyche.

…the degradation of having her clothes torn from her body.

…the cruel coldness of the alley against her naked back.

…the taste of alcohol in their mouths as they forced her lips apart.

...how they cheered each other on... how that laughed when she screamed and took turns holding her down.

…every kick, every punch.

…every inhuman violation

We had never spoken one word to each other about that night. She considered it one more humiliation heaped upon her that I knew everything, and worse than all else, that I knew she blamed herself for some part of it.

"It wasn't your fault."

She glared at me mortified.

I had said nothing when she went after the monsters that destroyed her life. She wouldn't have listened to anyone anyhow, and certainly not me. And it was no more than they deserved. So I had stood silent as she carefully plotted and planned her revenge, could not avoid her mind as she would return home from killing one of them more angry and bitter than when she left. I knew their deaths would not bring the relief she so desperately craved. If my days as a vigilante had taught me anything, it was that the taste of vengeance did not satisfy for long.

I would never begrudge her right to her pain. I had no way of experiencing what the brutality of her death had done to her, but I had felt that kind of sorrow and rage. What had either of us done to deserve our fates?

Unsatisfied by even Royce King's slow, cruel death, her anger turned inward. She began to blame herself in some portion for what was stolen from her. If only she had called her father. If only she had asked Vera's husband to escort her home. She began to loath herself for what she perceived as her own stupidity and ignorance... and vanity. If only she had been able to see past the trappings of his wealth, see him for the monster he was. It consumed her worse than the attack itself.

"You're never going to get past it until you let that part of it go."

"Shut the fuck up Edward."

I didn't want to talk to her about this, but I needed to, for Emmett's sake, for the sake of our family.

"It's not the same, not remotely the same as this needless guilt you harbor for something that you had no control over, but I understand how you feel. I thought I could never forgive myself for the mistakes I've made, the lives I have taken.

"It ate me up for years Rose, made me hate myself… but then I found her. She's given me the strength to accept what I am… to forgive myself.

I listened silently as she processed what I said. There was so much rage in her. Rage at me, rage at herself, rage at everything that was destroyed with not so much as a thought by a man who she thought loved her.

"I know it's not me you are truly angry with. But you will never be free of it, free of him, until you let it go."

I spoke my piece, did what I thought I could do.

"Please, just leave us be." I said and began to walk away.

_Don't leave… _"I'm sorry Edward." I turned back to her face, contorted in pain. I took another step closer and she began to sob. My resentment vanished and I pulled her into my arms.

It was not awkward as I would have expected, this private moment between the two of us. I could feel the page turning, feel the animosity and contempt that we both felt for each other fade into the background.

She was the first to pull away. "I have to get back to Emmett."

The superior mask her face always wore was back, but it was changed, soften slightly. I hoped that change was permanent.

"I apologize for keeping you here so long."

She said it formally, but I could not help but notice the corners of her mouth turned up in an embarrassed grin before she took off into the forest.

No, we weren't going to start hanging out with each other, there were too many ways we were alike and at the same time too little we had in common. But I knew things would be different between us from now on.

I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath, hoping that the herd of whitetail had not gone far.

**What's your opinion? Am I the only one to have thought about this? Let me know in the review section. **


	4. Chapter 4

I rolled over, searching for him with my fingers. He was no longer in bed, but somehow my half conscious mind knew here was here.

"Edward?"

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"What time is it?" I yawned, opening my eyes to the dim predawn light coming from the window on the other side of the room.

"Go back to sleep" He whispered leaning over me, brushing his lips lightly across mine.

I locked my fingers behind his neck before he could escape, dragging him back down onto the mattress.

"Are you going to hunt?"

"Just got in."

"It's too dark in here to tell." I mumbled still not fully awake. "So, how was your breakfast?"

He rolled his eyes at my choice of words then he paused.

"Good... Very good." His reply sounded thoughtful. He smiled in an almost satisfied tone, and then sighed "I'm running a little late this morning love."

"Sorry." My lips sought out his one last time before I let my arms drop away. "We don't want you late for your first day of airplane school."

"No, we don't." he climbed off the bed in resignation looking like he wanted to do just that.

"I wanted rid of you today anyhow." I teased.

"Ah yes, I forgot… strip club."

"Na… Been there, done that." I snickered then added "Ask a few questions, make a couple mistakes. Teachers like to feel like their teaching something."

"I'll do my best." He chuckled. "Do I have a quota to fill?"

"Oh, one or two should be plenty." I smiled up at him.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen. Please, try to get some rest." He whispered one last time in my ear, and then he was gone.

"I love you too Mr. Cullen" I said, hoping that he wasn't too far to hear.

I looked over at the clock, _ugh 4:56…_ and rolled back over, trying to do what was requested and force myself back to sleep.

The temperature had dropped considerably from the record ninety-eight degree heat of yesterday afternoon, but it was still stuffy in the house. You could feel the change of pressure and the humidity in the air, a storm was coming today. The breeze from the fan blew across the back of my head, sending a few flyaway strands of hair around to my face tickling me. I tried facing the window again and growled… the damp air hitting me straight on was almost as annoying as the hair. I took Edward's pillow and threw it over my head… no good either.

After thirty-five minutes of tossing and turning all over the bed I gave up and headed off to the bathroom.

Running a brush absently through my hair, I looked into the bathroom mirror, not at myself, but at the little flecks of soap and toothpaste on it, evidence of my lackadaisical attitude toward house keeping this past week. The bulging hamper was also in clear view from the mirror as well. I hadn't washed anything since we got back from Forks.

Edward wouldn't be home till noon. In a way it was good to have this time alone, at least that was what I told myself.

I threw on my house cleaning apparel; a holey old tee-shirt of Edward's that I had accidentally splattered bleach on and a pair of sweats that had gotten so ratty that I cut the legs off them. I spent the next two and a half hours moving between the laundry room and the rest of the house cleaning, looking out the windows at the overcast sky and chastising myself for at least not running a load of sheets and towels the previous few days when I could have hung them out to dry.

As I cleaned I thought a lot about last night. I had laughed him off when he expressed concern over how much sex we had been having. But I didn't argue with him because in truth, he wasn't that far off the mark. My desire for him had not dimmed, but we had been testing my body's limits a lot lately and I didn't think a night off was going to hurt.

However, I couldn't help smugly grinning to myself as I worked, recalling the service I had preformed for him. It surprised me the real satisfaction I had gotten taking care of his not so little problem. It wasn't a sexual satisfaction, though there was certainly an element of it for me. This was something else. It was gratifying to pleasure him, to tease him and watch his body jump under just my hand, knowing it was only for him. It was rewarding and flattering and made me feel… good… no, not good, prideful that he enjoyed himself as clearly as he did. Though certainly not my intention, in some ways I think I got more out of it than he did.

Lost in my own head, it took me by surprise when around eight I heard the knock at the door. Alice, I figured. No one except the occasional meter reader came this far into the woods and surely he wouldn't turn up this early. I left the toilet brush in the bowl and went to get it certain my sister-in-law had come to keep me company or more likely, attempt to drag me away from my chores on some kind of shopping extravaganza.

So it was a stunned expression that came across my face when I opened the door to my other sister-in-law.

"R…Rosalie?" I managed to stammer out.

"I hope it's not too early." She said smiling timidly. "Alice said you were up."

I didn't know how to feel about that. I was happy there had been no witness to me losing my balance when I got off the floor from sorting dirty clothes and smacked my knee into the cedar chest at the bottom of the bed. Of course I knew that Alice kept an eye on all of us. But did she really need to see me scrubbing the tub or hovered over the toilet? It hadn't occurred to me moments ago, but all of a sudden I felt self conscious.

Rosalie seemed to surmise my discomfort with her previous statement. "I'm sorry. I asked her to look quick. I didn't want to wake you and I wanted a couple minutes to speak with you… without Edward around."

It took me a second longer than it should have to respond. "No problem… umm… would you like to come in?"

"Thank you."

I held the door as she walked by me into the living room, the picture of elegance in lightweight linen trousers and a silk blouse. And here I was, sweaty from cleaning in the humid morning, sloppy ponytail half falling out at the back of my head and smelling of Murphy's Oil Soap. I did what I could to look presentable, pulling out the scrunchy that held my hair back and followed her in.

In uncomfortable silence I sat down on the love seat while she took a place on the couch. . I opened my mouth to offer her a drink, and then closed it quickly. It's just Rosalie, no need to lose your head, I reminded myself.

Beautiful, perfect Rosalie, who did not want me to become a vampire.

The silenced continued as we sat nervously across from each other, both of us staring at our hands, not really looking at each other. As I fidgeted, nervously pulling my hair back up, she seemed to grow stiller by the second.

I had a pretty good idea what she was here for. After I had decided to have a year at college, she had seemed almost arrogant in her eagerness to form a friendship with me. It didn't bother me. I was happy that things were finally being patched up between the two of us, happy that Edward and I could spend more time with Emmett.

However since Edward informed our family I was ready to join them and we set an official date, she had not uttered a single word in my presence. Of course I knew why the change. She wasn't outwardly hostile, but the friendship that she had seemed so ready to offer had vanished.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I finally asked, my apprehension turning to resignation as I prepared for her to try one more time to convince me to stay human.

"No… yes… I… I just need to talk to you."

"What ever it is Rosalie," I said, trying to sound reassuring, and not frightened, "its okay… just tell me."

"I need to make amends to you." she began quietly. "You and Edward need to do what's right for you. It might not be what I would choose, but that doesn't justify my treatment of either of you."

She lifted her head and looked me in the eye. "It was wrong of me to force my wants and desires on you."

I stared at her in astonishment. This was not what I had expected her to say.

"I spoke to Edward…"

"When did you see…"

"This morning… while he was out hunting." She added in response to my confused expression.

"We talked… about a lot of things, things we should have talked about a long time ago. I… I think we are in a better place with each other now."

I continued to stare at her, using all my available brain power to keep my mouth from hanging open. She looked so sorrowful, in pain. Part of me wanted to know what they said to each other, the other part was afraid to ask.

Her eye went back to her hands again. "My behavior has been terrible. I've been selfish and jealous from the beginning and I want to ask for your forgiveness. I won't be that way again."

I was touched by the effort she was making. Rosalie did not strike me as a person who could easily apologize. I got up from my seat and sat beside her on the couch, putting my hand on top of hers.

"Thank you." I said not knowing what else to do.

"Thank you Bella," she smiled weakly, looking more like she wanted to cry. "Thank you for listening, and for loving my brother."

Her voice cracked at the end and she rose to her feet quickly. "Emmett's expecting me back soon."

I followed her to the door and opened it for her.

"Goodbye Rosalie."

"Goodbye Bella. Things are going to work out fine." Then she turned and disappeared from sight.

I leaned my head against the frame and stared out the screen door into the front yard for some time. The view was picture postcard perfect with two large sugar maples on each side framing the surrounding New Hampshire mountains. But something was slightly off. Hmmm... The grass needed mowed. Strange, I thought. It was unlike Edward to leave anything undone. But then again, until this morning, he had literally not left my side since the last time he had hunted.

Worry, worry, worry, that was all that boy ever seemed to do.

Yawning, but full of nervous energy, I closed the door and headed into the laundry room to put the last load into the dryer before I went back to finish off the bathroom and return the sheets I had just finished on to the bed.

I was pretty sure Edward would tell me what happen last night, at least the part that directly concerned me. He was doing much better in regards to his ridiculous need to shield me from things he thought I was better off not knowing. I was half asleep when he had gotten in, I reasoned. That's why he hadn't mentioned his meeting with his sister in the forest.

Yes he was better, but it still bugged me, probably more than it should have. It made me feel guilty when I didn't trust Edward.

Edward who loved me beyond all reasonableness…

Still, try as I might, it was sometimes difficult not to be suspicious when things like this came up. I finished up folding my jeans and putting them away thinking of little else until my stomach started to growl. I hadn't ate breakfast yet. I grabbed a bowl, threw some cereal in it and headed out to the porch to eat out in the cooler morning air, feeling a headache coming on. Sitting on the swing that hung from a thick post with my food I closed my eyes for a second and yawned again. I had only gotten five hours of sleep, most likely the cause of the throbbing in my temples. I should have gone back to bed. But there was no point. I wouldn't be able get back to sleep, not now. Apology aside, Rosalie's visit alone was enough to keep me awake.

...and I wanted to talk to Edward. I wasn't angry at him, not really. But I wanted to look into his eyes and know he wasn't trying to hide something from me again.

I surveyed our overgrown yard with its scattering of odd weeds sticking up a couple inches higher than the grass and thought, why not? I needed something physical to do, to get my mind off of things, and then maybe I could get in a quick nap. Besides, it would take one thing off Edward's ever expanding to do list.

It wasn't like I had never mowed a lawn before. Granted, Charlie had a riding mower and acted like it was some exotic piece of equipment that required large quantities of testosterone to run, but Renee and I regularly took turns with the push mower in our little yard in Arizona.

I drained the last of the milk from the bowl and headed off to the shed. It was only nine and Edward wouldn't be home till after noon, plenty of time to get it done for him.

The old wooden reel mower Edward had picked up online leaned against a set of shelves he had his car washing stuff on. I appraised it confidently. How hard could it be to use? People mowed their grass with them all the time before gas powered ones were invented. I didn't even need to yank the starter cord.

As I hauled the thing out of the shed, I thought I should have went back into the house and got my sneakers on. I'd never used one of these, but gas powered mowers could kick crap out at you. But I didn't have any old shoes that I wouldn't mind if grass stains got all over them.

The heck with it, I decided. I was just gonna start and gave it a push.

Interesting… so much quieter than one with a motor. It sounded like several pairs of scissors all cutting at once. There was a little more effort needed to push it, but it didn't seem too bad, not much harder than a regular mower. I cut a path up to the front of the house and began making long passes trying to go as straight as I could.

I began to sweat in the slightly less warm, but very humid air. It wasn't long before I understood the why people didn't use these contraptions much anymore. As long as the ground was perfectly flat and absolutely nothing but grass in its wake, the thing worked fine. But as soon as there was any change in terrain, or as much as tiny branch, or root in its path, the blades would lock up. I grumbled and groaned as I had to stop every few yards to yank out whatever was stuck in the thing's jaws.

Maybe I should have just given up, but the more I worked at it, the more dogged I became. This piece of arcane junk had gotten my back up. I was determined to win this battle. It was man… or I guess woman against machine. Finally two hours later and all sticky and worn out, I triumphantly shoved the beast back into its cage and shut the door.

Now quite ready for my nap, I climbed the stairs to the front porch noticing something I should have thought of sooner. In my effort to spare my clean sneakers from grass stains, it hadn't occurred to me what would happen to my feet. Dirty didn't come close to describing them. They were a mess. They were green and brown and grass was stuck from one end of them to the other. I sat down on the step and did what I could to brush them off. I didn't want to track it onto my freshly cleaned floor. But the more I brushed off the more concerned I grew. They were turning greener... gamma radiation, Incredible Hulk green.

My exhaustion made me irritable. I just wanted to go lie down. With an audible growl I reached inside the door and grabbed my flip flops, stuck them on and headed to the bathroom. Who knew what my feet would do to the floor?

I peeled off my sweaty clothes and got into my freshly cleaned tub knowing that it was going to need scrubbed again when I got out.

After letting myself soak in the water for a few minutes, it was time to deal with the mess. I lifted one foot up over my bent knee up and took a really good look.

They were awful. My toenails were even green. The only part of my feet that wasn't was the small cracks in my heels. They were just as ugly looking like someone had used a black fine point marker to emphasize them.

Lathering up a washcloth, I scrubbed and scrubbed. The white wash cloth was taking on a greenish tint, but there seemed no real headway made other than my arches where I had not ground the color in as much. After about ten minutes of constant rubbing, I abandoned my efforts, realizing that only time was going to change them back. Thank goodness there was still a month to go. I didn't want to spend eternity looking like this.

I unplugged the tub and got out. Of course there was a nice green ring around it. Still undressed I grabbed the tub cleaner out of the linen closet and squirted the stains to let it soak while I went and threw on a tank top, a clean pair of shorts. I thought about sticking a pair of socks on too. I didn't want him to see what an idiot I was.

Why bother, I decided. He was going to see my nasty, ugly, Hulk feet eventually.

I wanted to be tired and distracted and I had gotten my wish. Of course now it was almost noon. Tub rescrubbed, I snatched a pillow from the bed and headed back outside to curl up on the porch swing noticing the first couple drops of rain begin to fall and waited for Edward to come home.

**I confess. There is a reason I know all about what happens when you don't wear shoes and mow the lawn. Bella's not the only one to not want to trash a pair of sneakers. I also know a bit about the reel mower too. There was one in my house when I moved in. My first thoughts were… cool, I don't have to buy gas for it. Save the earth and put money in my pocket at the same time. However like Edward and Bella, my yard also has maple trees in it. I sold it at my yard sale the next year.**

**Anyhoo, feel free to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Standing underneath an old blue tarp that served as a makeshift shelter for a roadside stand, I paid for the fresh blueberries and cut flowers anxious to be on my way. The day had been beyond dull. I glanced at the clock in the cockpit often, positive it had stopped working properly. My only enjoyment derived from my one respectfully asked question I already knew and my one wrong answer I submitted, imagining the smile that would have lit her eyes if she had been there to hear.

The few sprinkles that had fallen when I left the airport was now a steady rain as I made my way up the mountain home to her. Taking the last turn onto our driveway, it took me by surprise when I caught the scent of freshly cut grass.

What did she mow the lawn for? I had been so busy with other things in the week since we got home, talking to Carlisle, dealing with my class time, keeping her cool. Tall grass and a few weeds did not rank high on the priority list so consequently I decided to let it go. Surely she knew I would have gotten around to it sooner or later.

Then it dawned on me. She mowed it for me, so I wouldn't have to later. I was perplexed by the gesture. She didn't need to exert such effort at something so easy for me to do. Yet I was warmed by her thoughtfulness. As if her existence in my life was not more than enough, she was always trying to think of things to do for me.

Parking the car, my eye was immediately drawn to the movement on the porch. She was waiting for me and I shook my head amused. I could just catch sight of a jade tinted foot hanging over the arm of the wooden swing that waved back and forth slightly in the breeze. Apparently she had not bothered with shoes, probably didn't want to ruin a pair. I would do my best, but it was going to be really hard to not kid her about it.

I glanced back up at the porch. She hadn't sat up when I pulled in, must have fallen asleep there. I turned off the engine and pulled the key slightly so the chimes wouldn't ring and opened the door.

Quiet even for me, I made my way up the walk to our house, inhaling deeply. The freshly cut grass barely registered now compared to her sweet aroma wafting out to welcome me home. Listening to the calm beat of her heart, I grinned at it's accompaniment, the sound of her snoring lightly, something she flat out refuse to accept occurred every time she slept on her back.

Abandoning my purchases in beside the screen door, I gazed engrossed at the vision before me.

On the porch handrail, a bowl and spoon sat dangerously close to the foot I spied on my way in, no doubt the slightly soured milk in the bottom the remains of her inadequate breakfast. Pillow from our bed on the floor, she laid awkwardly on the swing. I frowned at a small new bruise beginning to blossom just above her knee. Her head was crooked against her chest, her left arm extended out revealing its scars, almost touching the porch floor as the growing breeze from the summer storm rocked her tenuous perch.

Awkward, yet graceful…

She wore no bra, the natural contour of her small round breasts rose and fell in a perfect cadence underneath a pretty white camisole, one lacy strap dangling across her arm completely baring her fair shoulder. Wisps of hair that had escaped her ponytail fluttered around her heart shaped face. She slept untroubled, brow smooth, cheeks slightly flushed, her soft pink lips slightly parted, inviting me closer.

I wanted to carry her into the house. Surely she was not comfortable that way. But I resisted my urge hesitant. She slept so little and so lightly these days and it seemed no matter how careful and quiet I was, my presence alone often appeared enough to stir her. I felt certain she would wake for sure were I to touch her.

So I continued to watch absorbed. To be so tired as to be able to sleep that way. What would that be like? I craved the ability to understand. I was aware of it intellectually, had heard physical weariness often in human's minds. Yet I had no idea how it felt, could grasp no personal memory of the sensation.

I often accused Alice of being wrapped up in her voyeuristic tendencies, and here I was watching, trying to experience humanity through the slumbering form of my wife.

I felt envious of her. I felt sad for her. Like all of us, she would too soon loose this experience and the memory of it as well as most others of being human.

She snorted once as if to chastise me for my moodiness and began to turn over, rolling off the swing. I caught her easily a couple inches from the floor and her eyes flew open.

"You know, we have beds in the house… a fairly comfortable couch too."

She gave me no opportunity to say more. Her fingers reached up, locking around my neck as she lifted her head and silenced me with her mouth.

I sat us on the swing, cradling her on my lap. It had been six hours since I felt the warmth of her body against mine. The relief was palpable.

She broke away to yawn and laid her head against my chest.

"You bought me flowers." She mumbled still groggy at the bouquet on the floor. "Thank you Edward."

You could hear in her voice the effort she was making not to say… _you shouldn't have._ Another two or three years of me wearing her down and she might actually enjoy getting presents.

"Blueberries too." I smiled.

"Maybe I'll have them for lunch." She said stretching like a cat, trying to get herself alert.

"Did you even attempt to sleep this morning?" I asked stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"I tried."

"It doesn't look like you put much effort behind it." I accused, staring out at the wet yard, suppressing a laugh at the feet she was now trying to hide from my view.

"I had a lot of stuff on my mind." She stiffened in my arms and her change in tone left me confused. I looked down at her expression… empty. I felt kind of like I was in trouble but I just didn't know it yet.

"What kind of… stuff?" I asked a bit uneasy.

"Rosalie came to the house this morning." She answered flatly.

Crap. I knew what was wrong immediately. She thought I was not going to tell her about my predawn visit with my sister.

"Rosalie came to visit me too… while I was hunting. She got me so behind I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it this morning." I met her examining eyes, feeling a strong need to rattle on. "You were barely awake, but I should have warned you anyway. She didn't say she was coming, but I had a notion she might."

"Oh," she responded looking slightly pacified. "It's okay."

"She didn't upset you, did she?"

It was the wrong thing to say. I could tell as soon as it left my mouth.

"No, she was quite gracious." She replied defiantly. "She gave me her… blessing, I guess you could say… on becoming a vampire. From what I gathered, you two had a similar conversation."

My annoyance at her for clearly thinking I would hide this from her flared then quickly turned to shame. I had no right to be irritated. I had lied to her so often in the past… withheld information one time too many. "I was going to tell you all about it when I got home, honest."

"I'm sure you were." She acknowledged, but didn't look me in the eye as she said it.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I lifted her chin up to plead with my eyes for her to understand.

"I believe you… now. It's just that…I was tired and… taken by surprise… and… and..." Moisture began to fill her eyes and her face flushed crimson.

"It made me wonder." The tears brimmed over and down her cheeks "I'm sorry. I should have known better. "

I don't know what hurt more, the fact that she was crying because she had doubted me, or the fact that I deserved her suspicions. I pulled her tight into my chest and pressed my cheek against her forehead.

"I swear to you, I will never betray your trust again."

She began to sob in earnest now and I rubbed her back, helpless as to what I could do or say to comfort her. Finally it became too much.

"Please…" I begged, not knowing for what.

"My feet are green!" She wailed.

I couldn't help myself. Heartbreaking as her sobs sounded and upset as I was myself, it was the funniest thing I had ever heard in my life. I burst out laughing.

"There, there…" I did my best to reign in my amusement and patted her back.

I thought maybe I had offended her more as she began to clamber off my lap. But she turned around and climbed right back on top of me, placing one knee on each side of my thighs. The change in the distribution of weight tipped us back in the swing as she leaned to dig her fingers into my hair, pulling my head back and glaring down, a tear splashing on my face.

"Don't make me angry." She warned, sniffling and trying to look mean. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"Are you about to burst out of your clothing?" I asked seriously as I could.

"Maybe." She snarled, but her lips twitched as her face fell closer and she began to rub her nose against mine.

"I missed you so much today Mrs. Cullen."

"I missed you too."

Her mouth dropped down on mine once more as I reached up and pulled what remained of her hair out of its restraint. It started as a friendly kiss, soft warm lips moving gently against my own. But as our connection continued, the feeling changed. Need and desire was making its presence known in both of us. Our heart that only moments ago beat so calmly and quietly, now began to splutter erratically. Both sets of lungs sucked in air at an ever increasing pace. My fingers tingled with the sublime pleasure of stroking her dark mane. My other hand determined to outshine its counterpart, slid it's self between her shirt and her back, delighted in being in direct contact with her skin and trapped in the pocket of warmth.

The summer storm was growing stronger, the temperature truly beginning to cool now; a gust of wind pushed the rain onto the porch, hitting the swing.

"Let's get you out of the weather." I suggested, finally breaking my self away from her mouth.

"No." She whispered at my ear nibbling.

"At least let me make you some lunch then."

"I can make it myself… later"

The swing rocked faster in the wake of how she moved against me, indicating what she did want.

"Two Pop Tarts thrown in the toaster is not a meal." I was proud that came out right. It was hard to think straight, let alone form coherent sentences when she was pulling my shirt out of my jeans.

"I want to stay out here." She demanded.

"But it's raining and it's getting colder."

"I know." She responded, by abandoning my shirt for the button atop my fly before sliding her hand down the crotch of my pants rubbing my growing erection. "It's been well over twenty four hours since we…"

"Not for me." I grinned teasing, closing my eyes to focus. "My wife took care of that last night."

"Really?" She stopped to snicker when I jumped as she squeezed the denim bulge in her palm. "Then why does it feel like you're about to bust the zipper of your jeans.

Fine, she could eat later I decided, but the temperature was really dropping quickly now. "It's warmer in the house."

"Too warm … Make love to me in the rain Edward."

I caved to my less noble interests. My shirt got thrown behind her on the porch floor. The white camisole followed moments later. I stood us up and her legs clung to my waist as I made my way down to the bottom of the stairs that were not under the porch roof. The dirt path that leads to the house was beginning to get muddy and the now heavy rain drenched us quickly, wind whipping her soaked hair into my face. Still holding tight with her legs, she leaned back against my hand and lifted her eyes to the deluge, washing the way the last of her tears.

The invitation was too much to resist. Teeth well hidden, my lips gorged themselves on her wet throat, my body electrified by the pulse that throbbed against my tongue. In desperate need of my hands, I pulled her to lips back to mine - I could not tolerate having my mouth away from the flavor of her - and disentangled myself from her limbs and putting her feet on the bottom stair.

It was hard to tell if she was getting chilled standing in the storm. Heat rolled off her in waves as she tried to remove a foot out of the soggy shorts puddled on the rain covered tread. My knees dropped into the now muddy path of our walk as I my mouth made its way down her trembling body. Her legs gave way and I decelerated her fall with my hands, setting her soft bottom gently on the wood stair two above me.

Water ran like a river in the valley between her breast as her back arched in gratification to my tongue on her erect nipple and my hand seeking its way between her thighs. Legs spread wide and feet braced on the sodden path, she rubbed her throbbing clit against my vibrating fingers. With each passing second she grew hotter and hotter in my hands, heart thundering in her chest that rose and fell faster and faster.

Her squeal turned to a laugh as she slipped in the liquefying earth. One leg attached itself around my waist and fingernails previously dug into my hair now tightened around my neck to prevent her from sliding off the step. It was that exquisite sound, the sound of her laugh that made it impossible to play no more... wait no longer. Selfishly, I dragged my hand from inside her and unzipped my fly, pushing my jeans down to the bend in my knee. Sitting back on to the heels of my sneakers, I yanked her from the steps and thrust myself up into her.

The throbbing heat and her engorged core nearly made me loose it. She gasped from the suddenness of the move, but responded quickly, repositioning her feet and began to ride.

Her body now felt like an inferno against my chest, her mouth, blistering hot smashed up to mine. Calves trembling at my sides, she panted and grunted with exertion growing ever tighter. Hands at her waist, I did what I could to ease her effort, my pelvis thrusting up to meet her downward strokes. Exhilarating as it was to explore this new position, it was something I could not allow to continue. I knew I was close and would all to soon have to forced my aiding hands from her sides. She sensed the my hesitation, and the solution before I did. With one last effort, she shoved my hands away, pushed me off my heels and on to my back, falling on to her knees, yet not missing one beat of her cadence. She leaned back against my bent legs. Her shoulder blades rubbed against the waist of my jeans that hung down from my knees impaling herself on my stone shaft. Crying out my name her muscles clamped down as she rode out the wave of pleasure. Fists dug into the sloppy muck, my hips bucked from the ground as she ignited my own orgasm nearly knocking her off as I joined her.

Her internal flame extinguished, she fell on top of me and immediately started to shiver while the rain pounded on her back. Still gasping for air myself, I rolled up on to my feet with her in my arms to take us into the house to get warm.

"N… n… not on m… my c…clean fl…oor!" she protested, teeth chattering as I juggled her to open the screen door, nudging her flowers and the pint of blueberries aside.

I laughed breathlessly, putting her down long enough to abandon my muddy sneakers and jeans on the porch.

"Th... they are v..very p...pretty." She sputtered, knees knocking and reaching with shaking hands for her flowers.

"I glad you like them." I said scooping her back up headed straight for the shower.

The water ran hot against my chilled body, only now with a clear head did I realize that she had not ran so hot in the rain as I had grow so cold. Yet she didn't pull away and as she caressed my shoulder and kissed my chest and I was absurdly grateful for her acceptance.

Both of us clean and warmed up under the shower, she yawned and began to sway exhausted in the tub.

"Let's get you out of here and into bed."

She didn't argue and I felt certain that I would fail in my endeavor to get decent food down her before she drifted off. I shut the water off and she dragged herself from the bathroom, pulling back the blankets and flopped over on the bed. I slid in beside her and took her into my arms

"By the way, I really don't like your lawn mower." She yawned again, snuggling up tight against me.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's a pain in the butt, jamming up and every other step." she continued on, her eyes closing

"Then why did you keep mowing? I'd have finished when I got home…" I brushed my hand down the length of her arm and kissed her forehead. "…eventually."

"I became a battle… me against it." Her last words slurred as she spoke them and I was not total sure she was awake.

"That poor mower never stood a chance."

**Well that was it. Hope you all enjoyed. Love to see those review in my email.**


End file.
